


Guns, Caps & Love

by CharlieAlphaBravo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieAlphaBravo/pseuds/CharlieAlphaBravo
Summary: Mia and MacCready short blabs.





	1. Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something (really) short and sweet.  
> I am a sucker for MacCready. He seems like the type of person that would enjoy a moment under the stars like this. I can't picture him being rough. In reality, he's a sweet and caring man and tries to hide it under his tough guy mercenary persona.

Inocence. A word that she could no longer relate to. This new world made sure of that. However, when she would stare at his eyes she felt brand new. Brand new to his gazes, his touch. As if she had never felt this way before. She had. But not this way and especially not with him. The way he would caress her cheek as they sat side by side staring up at the stars in the night sky.

Such beauty. Him. The sky. And these stars. It was like a blanket above and it only wrapped them up more and more. 

His fingers lingered on her cheek. Rough and calloused but soft and comforting. Although, the night was chilly his fingers remained warm on her face and later down towards her mouth. His thumb rubbing her bottom lip. Her eyes looked up at him, as blue as the dark sky above. She swore the stars were reflecting on them because when she looked up at him once again she got lost in his kiss. 

He caressed her brown locks. Feeling the softness on his fingers and tasting something sweet on his lips, her lips.

Their fingers intertwined as the kiss deepened. So soft, so passionate and the starts seemed to illuminate his face in such a way she couldn't help but admire his features. Or how his hair seemed to stand out even more under his hat or how his eyes crinkled at the corners a gentle smile appearing on his face. They didn't need words to show. They knew.

Soft blue eyes looked down on her again. That's when she got lost all over again as the night sky turned into light blue. Tangled together they awoke and revived what happened the night before. She didn't need the stars when she had one next to her whispering words as sweet as honey and soft as velvet. Her head on his chest and his hands clutching hers was a place she could remain forever in.


	2. New Years with MacCready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and MacCready spend New Years Eve at the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was late but it was a spontaneous thing.

365 days almost gone. And 365 more ahead. Hard to call it a blessing but in its own special way it was. A miracle. To live another day. And an even greater privilege to spend it with people who cherish her as much as she cherishes them. Who would have ever thought she would have been here today. When she stepped out of that vault. Broken and lost she would have never imagined she would be here a year later. With these people, not only celebrating a new year but another year of being alive. Being out here in this wasteland another day of life was not guaranteed much less a year. So Mia was grateful for it all. For Shaun, although not his human counterpart, she still loved him. Nate would have done the same, she was sure of it.

Which brings her back again to Nate. She looks down at her left hand, ring still there. Scratched and worn from the harsh wasteland. Yet the meaning and the symbolism for what it stands still embedded in her heart. She still loves Nate. But he would have wanted her to be happy. 

So in the darkening sky over the Castle and the stars littering it shinning down on her, her mind rushed to the night spent with MacCready under the same setting. It had been weeks and the cold air of a December night gave her goosebumps or maybe is was because of their steamy encounter ? Either way he was making his way towards her. Smile on his face and a drink in his left hand and food on his right. She smiled too as she sat outside in the courtyard.

"Hey there Knockout ! Brought you something." 

She looked over and saw wine, grilled Brahmin steak and some sautéed corn and carrots. 

"Wow, thanks Mac ! How did you know I was starving, huh ?" He smiled again looking at her as she drank the wine. It was sweet and delicious. Just like her lips has been that night. 

"Something just told me so. Guess you have some sort of pull on me now, darling." Was all he could say as he slowly approached her even more closely. Like a tiger watching its prey. 

He sat next to her. Observing her. He thought she was the most beautiful woman and dammit did he want kiss her when she smiled at him. That sweet, sweet smile. Still so innocent and warm. Even after all the shit she has been through. That smile was still on her face. She was truly one of a kind and he wanted her to be his. Wanted to love her till he could no longer. Wanted to care for her the same way she has cared about people and not asking for anything in return. She was always saving and helping people. But who was to care and help her ? He wanted to be the one to wipe her tears, the one to console her when the going got tough, and the one to be by her side in the good and the bad. 

He cleared his throat trying to put into words what was going through his mind, catching her attention. 

"Mia I think we should talk..about that night." He looked at her, she had already finished her meal, her plate and cup along with her utensils neatly placed on the table next to her.

"Yes, I figured we would eventually have to talk about this. I think it's necessary." 

Her hands laid neatly folded on her lap. Looking ahead then when he didn't say anything, turned to look at him. Those blue eyes of his looking back at her and looking the same hue of blue before they made love under the stars. That wanting, that need and, dare she say, that love all shown in the way he kissed her, the way he licked every inch of her body, in every single moment of pleasure he gave her all reflected in those eyes. She looked away momentarily as if he could read her mind, and see what was flashing through her eyes.

He must have sensed it too because he reached for her hand and kissed it. She looked at him again. This time their eyes locked together and he leaned in. Their lips almost brushing, as he inhaled her scent. She smelled sweet and warm. Finally, he leaned in all the way and their lips came together. Slowly and gentle they kissed until fireworks above started to flash above them. 

With a smirk he paused and said," Happy New Years, darling. Looks like I got my wish." 

"What wish ?" A curious look on her face.

"To be kissing you, at this time and moment and to have another year by your side."

"You really didn't ask for that, did you?" She was doubtful. 

"Keep kissing me and I'll show you." That smile of his showing again. It melted her slowly from the inside out. He was gorgeous in her eyes. 

With that they leaned in and kissed until the night was over and gone. Come morning once again they were in each other's embrace, basked into the afterglow of the night before. A new year, new expectations and new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always good. I am not sure how good these are but I just like writing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Also, I proofread my own work so if there are any mistakes let me know and I will fix them. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
